<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opostos by PaulinhaAlmeida</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473092">Opostos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulinhaAlmeida/pseuds/PaulinhaAlmeida'>PaulinhaAlmeida</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>November Hinny 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Hinny, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulinhaAlmeida/pseuds/PaulinhaAlmeida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dizem que os opostos se atraem. Harry e Ginny concordam.</p><p>x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x</p><p>Personagens da JK Rowling</p><p>Não autorizo nenhum tipo de cópia, reprodução ou repostagem das minhas histórias, seja na categoria HP ou qualquer outra.</p><p>Plágio é feio, é crime e não prova a sua criatividade, apenas a minha!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>November Hinny 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Opostos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter era uma pessoa comum.</p><p>Daquele tipo de pessoa tão comum que tudo na sua vida também era comum: ele morava em Fulham, um bairro residencial comum nos subúrbios de Londres, sua altura estava dentro da média nacional masculina para o Reino Unido, assim como seu peso, ele dormia oito horas todas as noites, trabalhava de segunda a sexta em horário comercial padrão e diariamente tomava seu chá das cinco, com leite e a<span>ç</span>úcar obviamente, como todo bom britânico.</p><p>Aqui é bom ressaltar que comum não é sinônimo de chato, e isso Harry Potter não era nem de longe. O rapaz tinha naturalmente aquela aura de pessoa interessante que faz a gente reparar em sua figura alta de cabelos bagunçados e mãos enfiadas nos bolsos dianteiros da calça social preta, que era a postura que ele normalmente adotava ao caminhar de casa para a estação de metrô e vice versa. A maioria das pessoas, e aqui estamos primeiramente falando de seus vizinhos, se perguntavam constantemente quem era aquele rapaz bonitinho que estava sempre sozinho e com ar de indiferença, aparentemente nunca reparando em nada à sua volta. Depois de um tempo conjecturando e criando hipóteses que nunca se sustentavam pela falta de evidências, o adjetivo atribuído a ele era quase sempre “esquisito”.</p><p>Para a minoria das pessoas, no entanto, aquelas que possuem essa mesma aura e olhos perspicazes que são consequência natural da atenção que provocam e do critério desenvolvido ao longo dos anos, alguém como Harry Potter seria normalmente classificado como “atraente”. E foi justamente esse o adjetivo que Ginny Weasley usou quando o viu sentado em um banco do Hyde Park, naquela quinta-feira a tarde, 9 de outubro de 2014, segurando um Kindle mas olhando distraidamente para qualquer coisa perdida à sua frente.</p><p>Ginny Weasley era o tipo de pessoa não comum, a começar pelo seu nome: quem diabos se chamava Ginevra!? Bom, ela se chamava e não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder o fato.</p><p>A moça aqui em questão possuía aquele tipo de autoconfiança difícil de encontrar, em que a pessoa se sente tão bem consigo mesma que não passa a maior parte do tempo tentando esconder seus defeitos. O trabalho de designer gráfica, que ela exercia em sua pequena empresa composta apenas por ela mesma e localizada na sala apinhada do seu apartamento em Camden, lhe garantia a flexibilidade necessária para trabalhar as horas que quisesse e nunca ter que se prender a um relógio que te dizia quando começar e quando terminar de produzir. Ela tinha arrepios ruins só pensar na possibilidade de um dia precisar bater ponto e obedecer às regras sem sentidos impostas por uma empresa qualquer. E para desespero da rainha, Ginny não suportava chá.</p><p>Os vizinhos de Harry estavam certos em supor que ele não prestava muita atenção ao redor, pois só quando a moça suada de cabelos vermelhos e roupa de corrida sentou-se no banco ao seu lado, embora todos os outros bancos à vista estivessem vazios, foi que ele reparou nela. </p><p>A primeira coisa que passou pela sua cabeça depois de uma olhadela discreta foi que ela era bonita, a segunda foi se perguntar que tipo de pessoa tinha tempo livre para correr numa quinta-feira à uma da tarde. A pergunta, no entanto, provavelmente não fosse o melhor jeito de começar uma conversa.</p><p>Ele levou apenas dois segundos para constatar que se ela escolheu o seu banco para se sentar provavelmente significava que estava aberta a algum contato, ou talvez que a corrida a estivesse deixado perigosamente perto de uma crise asmática. Ela não parecia muito ofegante, então ele achou razoável descartar a segunda opção. Harry não era o tipo de pessoa que conversa com estranhos, mas conversar com ela talvez não fosse tão ruim, então decidiu por uma abordagem amena e com espaço suficiente para ela se esquivar educadamente do contato, caso suas capacidades de dedução estivessem nubladas pela imediata atração física que sentiu:</p><p>—Muitos quilômetros? - Perguntou olhando-a diretamente pela primeira vez.</p><p>—Até agora quatro, mas estou tentando chegar a dez. Muitas páginas? - Ela apontou para o aparelho em suas mãos.</p><p>—Até agora duas, mas não posso dizer que seja uma história muito interessante de qualquer forma.</p><p>—O que você está lendo?</p><p>—John Green.</p><p>—A primeira vista você não me parece o tipo de cara que gosta de A Culpa É Das Estrelas.</p><p>—Acho que não sou o tipo de cara que gosta muito de livros de um modo geral, mas estou tentando. E na verdade é Quem É Você, Alasca?, foi muito bem recomendado por uma amiga. - Harry comentou apontando para o aparelho em suas mãos.</p><p>—Achei o final meio triste, mas a história até que é interessante.</p><p>—Então você é o tipo de mulher que gosta de livros?</p><p>—Na verdade não, mas uma amiga também me recomendou esse. - Ao fim da frase ela sorriu em constatação ao primeiro ponto em comum entre eles.</p><p>E por algum motivo Harry quis saber mais sobre ela, sobre que tipo de mulher ela era. Infelizmente sua pausa para o almoço não era tão longa, então antes que pudesse se recuperar por completo daquele sorriso bonito o relógio indicou que ele deveria voltar ao trabalho.</p><p>—Preciso voltar ao escritório. - Ele anunciou fechando a capa do leitor digital.</p><p>—Claro, foi um prazer…? - Ela cumprimentou com a mão esticada.</p><p>—Harry. - Ele retribuiu o aperto de mãos.</p><p>—Foi um prazer, Harry. Sou Ginny.</p><p>—O prazer foi meu.</p><p>Antes do segundo passo para longe do banco onde Ginny continuava sentada na mesma posição, Harry se virou e acrescentou uma informação relevante:</p><p>—Eu trabalho na região e sempre passo meu horário de almoço por aqui, então talvez a gente se esbarre qualquer hora dessa. - Ao fim da frase ele sorriu também e ergueu os ombros para pontuar a casualidade do comentário.</p><p>—Vou ficar atenta. Bom trabalho, Harry.</p><p>—Bons seis quilômetros restantes, Ginny.</p><p>Ela o observou se afastar antes de levantar-se e voltar à atividade física, e ele esperou um tempo que julgou ser seguro antes de olhar para trás, mas ela já não estava mais à vista.</p><p>Ambos voltaram à sua atividade diária com aquela sensação satisfatória de um acontecimento interessante, mas nenhum dos dois sabia que tal acontecimento marcava o começo de uma história.</p><p>Harry continuou sua rotina de mãos nos bolsos, fones nos ouvidos e horário de almoço aproveitado em atividades variadas no mesmo parque de sempre, de frente para o trabalho. Pelos dias que se seguiram àquele encontro peculiar ele deliberadamente escolheu o mesmo banco em que teve a breve companhia daquela desconhecida, mas embora prestasse mais atenção à sua volta do que normalmente faria, não avistou nenhuma corredora em horário comercial.</p><p>Duas semanas depois ele já havia se convencido de que não voltaria a vê-la e usou sua praticidade para voltar a prestar atenção unicamente em sua própria vida. Ao meio dia daquela terça-feira, depois de comer seu sanduíche de mostarda e bife apimentado preparado na noite anterior, Harry vestiu o casaco, apanhou suas palavras cruzadas e desceu o elevador em direção ao seu destino diário. Cruzou a rua em direção ao mesmo banco dos dias anteriores, dessa vez mais por hábito do que por expectativa, e se surpreendeu positivamente quando não o encontrou vazio.</p><p>Ginny estava distraída e não viu enquanto ele reparava no contorno do seu rosto emoldurado pelo característico coque bagunçado, facilmente encontrado pelas ruas de Londres, e o grosso cachecol vinho que a protegia do vento de outono.</p><p>—Que surpresa agradável. - Harry anunciou sua chegada e sentou-se no lado livre do banco.</p><p>—Vim saber o que você achou do livro. </p><p>—Triste e sem propósito, terminei tão confuso com o objetivo do autor quanto estava quando o comecei.</p><p>Por algum motivo Ginny achou sua sinceridade engraçada, e os dois acabaram rindo juntos. Seus olhos se desviaram para o que ele trazia nas mãos.</p><p>—Então você é o tipo de cara que faz palavras cruzadas no parque?</p><p>—As vezes eu sou.</p><p>Ela gostava do jeito como ele sacudia os ombros, como nesse momento, e a combinação do gesto com os óculos redondos o faziam parecer alguns anos mais novo do que os trinta que ela achava que ele aparentava ter.</p><p>—Nada de corrida por hoje?</p><p>—Não, eu corri ontem então hoje estou descansando.</p><p>—Então você é o tipo de mulher que gosta de correr?</p><p>—Pode-se dizer que sim, pelo menos até eu enjoar desse hobby e encontrar outro.</p><p>—Correr como hobby já é um feito e tanto, eu não me cobraria tanto quanto a manter o hábito.</p><p>—E qual o seu hobby? - Ela o olhou curiosa, a sobrancelha um pouco arqueada.</p><p>—Gosto de ler revistas de signos e fazer mapas astrais. - Harry respondeu o mais sério que conseguiu.</p><p>—Sério!? - Ginny foi menos eficiente na seriedade e não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa.</p><p>—Não, só estou brincando.</p><p>—Droga, eu já ia te dizer que sou Leão com ascendente em Peixes e perguntar o que você acha. - O tom de decepção misturado com risada fez Harry achar sua expressão fofa.</p><p>—Eu te diria que olhando daqui você se parece muito com uma mulher da raça humana, mas se quiser ser uma mistura de leão com peixe tudo bem, sou a favor das pessoas serem quem elas quiserem.</p><p>Ela gargalhou com a piada, mas não deixou de notar o ponto positivo de que ele era a favor da liberdade individual para exercer a própria identidade.</p><p>—Gosto de filmes antigos, principalmente envolvendo eventos históricos, mas filmes antigos de um modo geral são meu hobby.</p><p>—É um hobby bem particular e interessante, daqueles que eu imagino em professores de história no ensino médio, não em alguém trabalhando em alguma empresa gigantesca no centro de Londres.</p><p>—Como você sabe que eu trabalho numa empresa gigantesca? - Foi a vez dele arquear a sobrancelha sob os óculos.</p><p>—Porque é tudo o que tem em volta. - Ela gesticulou para os arranha céus que as árvores não escondiam totalmente.</p><p>—Faz sentido. - Harry ponderou a lógica da resposta antes de continuar o assunto. - Devo assumir que você não trabalha para uma empresa gigantesca no centro de Londres, então?</p><p>—Eu trabalho para mim mesma, o que tem vários benefícios.</p><p>—Por exemplo…?</p><p>—Adoro minha chefe e posso cruzar a cidade numa terça a tarde para passar meia hora sentada com um quase desconhecido no Hyde Park.</p><p>A resposta veio acompanhada daquele mesmo sorriso que prendeu sua atenção da vez anterior e Harry adoraria ter pensado em algo criativo para responder, mas não conseguiu.</p><p>—Fico lisonjeado. - Foi tudo o que ele disse.</p><p>Antes que o assunto se estendesse o alarme soou em seu relógio de pulso digital, indicando que deveria retornar ao escritório.</p><p>—E definitivamente é uma vantagem. - Acrescentou fazendo o barulho irritante parar.</p><p>—Foi um prazer novamente, Harry. - Ginny ergueu o copo descartável do Costa Café em despedida, mas continuou sentada sem aparentar nenhuma pressa em partir.</p><p>—O prazer foi meu, e eu estava pensando que você poderia me dizer onde eu posso te encontrar casualmente qualquer dia, preferivelmente depois das cinco e meia da tarde se for de segunda a sexta. Também não me importo em cruzar a cidade para passar meia hora com uma quase estranha em algum outro parque por aí.</p><p>Ginny pareceu refletir por alguns segundos antes de responder.</p><p>—Eu não consigo pensar em nenhum lugar a que eu vá regularmente… pelo menos não como você aparentemente faz, todos os dias no mesmo horário.</p><p>—Certo, e imagino que andar o dia todo pelas ruas do seu bairro provavelmente soaria um tanto psicopata.</p><p>—Com certeza.</p><p>—Então talvez eu possa cruzar a cidade para passar um tempo marcado com uma quase desconhecida, se você me disser em que parte de Londres consigo te encontrar e me der seu telefone.</p><p>Quando decidiu pegar o metrô na rua paralela ao seu prédio uma hora antes, Ginny já esperava por aquele pedido. Após ditar os dez dígitos do número do seu celular e esperar que Harry guardasse novamente o aparelho no bolso, ela acrescentou:</p><p>—E você pode me encontrar em Camden.</p><p>—Alternativo. - Harry comentou, mas na verdade ele queria dizer exótico.</p><p>—Tem aquela atmosfera única e vívida que você nunca encontraria em um desses tantos bairros residenciais sem graça com prédios todos iguais.</p><p>Harry achou desnecessário dizer que ela tinha acabado de descrever o lugar onde ele morava, então apenas riu do comentário.</p><p>—Foi um prazer novamente, Ginny. Até breve.</p><p>—O prazer foi meu. Até breve, Harry.</p><p>A formalidade do aperto de mãos foi dispensada, e ela o observou se afastar. Quando ele virou para trás dessa vez ela o surpreendeu com um breve aceno, que ele respondeu antes de retomar seu caminho de volta ao escritório. Harry odiava se atrasar, mas dessa vez os três minutos a mais que gastou não pareceram incomodar.</p><p>Ginny era uma pessoa ansiosa por natureza, então quando deixou o banco do parque naquela tarde após terminar seu latte já sabia que dali pra frente ela daria um pulo a cada vez que o celular anunciasse uma nova notificação. A agonia, no entanto, não durou muito porque Harry era do tipo que não gostava de deixar assuntos pendentes em sua lista de tarefas, então no mesmo dia à tarde a notificação esperada chegou em formato de mensagem.</p><p>“<em>Boa tarde Ginny. Estava aqui me perguntando quando seria uma boa ocasião para eu fazer uma expedição até Camden.</em>”</p><p>Ela riu para a mensagem, se perguntando quem iniciava o convite para um encontro dizendo "boa tarde”.</p><p>“<em>Olá quase estranho, meu horário é flexível o suficiente, então você pode decidir quando.</em>”</p><p>Antes de responder Harry abriu seu aplicativo de lembretes para ver se não tinha nada programado para o final de semana e correu os olhos pela lista enquanto bebericava seu chá. Treze mensagens depois eles tinham decidido se encontrar no sábado às 14 horas em frente a estação Camden Town do metrô. No dia marcado, Harry chegou sete minutos antes do horário combinado, mas Ginny apareceu onze minutos atrasada sem aparentemente reparar no fato.</p><p>Ela se antecipou em sua direção sem deixar de reparar que ele era definitivamente mais atraente sem a roupa social das outras vezes em que se encontraram, e quando os dois trocaram um beijo no rosto ele confirmou que aquele cheiro floral agradável que pensou sentir dias atrás no parque vinha dela.</p><p>—E então, qual a programação? - Harry perguntou com a cabeça levemente inclinada para baixo, encontrando seu olhar.</p><p>—Não sei, podemos andar por aí ou sentar em algum lugar se você preferir. O que você gosta de fazer quando vem até Camden?</p><p>Ele coçou a cabeça e franziu o cenho enquanto olhava em volta para o amontoado de lojas de souvenir que anunciavam sempre os mesmos produtos chineses e a mistura de roqueiros, góticos, turistas e esotéricos que caminhavam por ali.</p><p>—Para falar a verdade… - Quando ele a olhou novamente, Ginny já tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios.</p><p>—Já entendi, você não é o tipo de cara que frequenta Camden Town.</p><p>—Não exatamente. - Harry confirmou e sorriu também.</p><p>—Então eu já sei o que vamos fazer. Queira me acompanhar, senhor? - Ela indicou que direção deveriam tomar e começou a caminhar ao seu lado.</p><p>E foi assim que Harry teve seu primeiro passeio de verdade pelo bairro mais alternativo da cidade onde morava. Ginny conhecia muito bem a própria vizinhança e não poupou esforços em ajudar o rapaz a descobrir os encantos da área: os dois passaram algumas horas desvendando cada cantinho do Camden Market com suas tendas originais, compraram fish and chips para viagem no Poppies, que reza a lenda era o melhor da cidade toda, e comeram sua refeição em uma das mesas ao ar livre das ruas adjacentes da Camden High Street, e riram juntos da criatividade que os comerciantes tinham ao criar lembrancinhas inúteis pelas quais turistas não se importavam em pagar um preço absurdo.</p><p>Além de todo o conhecimento adquirido no city tour mais detalhado de que já participou, Harry também descobriu durante aquele passeio que Ginny era designer gráfica, caçula de seis irmãos, gostava muito de fotografia e possuía um conhecimento impressionante sobre música, em especial rock clássico. Em troca ele contou que era filho único, corretor de seguros e morava em Fulham, o que a fez rir por ser exatamente o tipo de vizinhança entediante que ela tinha mencionado quando se encontraram alguns dias antes.</p><p>Naquela época do ano o sol já não dava as caras por tantas horas como nos longos dias de verão, então a noite já estava formada quando os dois caminharam de volta para o metrô depois de um atípico primeiro encontro que durou em média seis horas. Harry perguntou mais de uma vez se ela tinha certeza que não queria que ele a deixasse em casa, mas ela garantiu que não era necessário e que não precisaria caminhar mais do que cinco minutos depois de deixá-lo na estação.</p><p>—Espero que tenha aproveitado seu dia de aventura. - Ginny falou com as mãos nos bolsos quando os dois se viraram de frente para o outro do lado da escada do metrô.</p><p>—Não poderia ter sido mais bem aproveitado, obrigado. - Ele inclinou a cabeça educadamente, enfatizando o agradecimento. - Quando eu vou poder te levar em um dia de aventura?</p><p>—Eu estarei livre no próximo final de semana. Devo vestir roupas de escalada, comprar equipamento de mergulho ou algo do tipo?</p><p>—Não, só me encontre na estação South Kensington. Vamos dar uma volta no museu de história natural.</p><p>—Eu conheço aquele museu, Harry. - Ela rolou os olhos, mas nem pensou em negar o convite.</p><p>—Já teve um tour guiado com direito a curiosidades que não estão nas plaquinhas? - Ele arqueou a sobrancelha em desafio e ela negou com a cabeça. - Então que tal às 10 da manhã?</p><p>—Pra mim está ótimo, te vejo no próximo sábado então.</p><p>Sem tirar as mãos do bolso Ginny deu dois passos à frente e ficou nas pontas dos pés para grudar a boca na dele. Harry a princípio ficou surpreso, mas não demorou muito para apoiar a mão na base das costas dela e segurá-la contra si.</p><p>—Boa noite Harry, até semana que vem.</p><p>—Boa noite, até.</p><p>Harry a observou se afastar com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, admirando os passos confiantes  e a ponta do cachecol voando com o vento atrás dela, só quando ela virou à direita na primeira travessa ele deu meia volta e desceu as escadas para ir para casa.</p><p>Não foi puritanismo que fez Ginny Weasley voltar para casa sozinha naquela noite, mas sim o fato de que ela estava gostando demais da expectativa que aquele moço de cabelos bagunçados deixava sempre que os dois se despediam, então decidiu aproveitar um pouco mais disso antes do desejo que ela sabia que ele também sentia falar mais alto.</p><p>A semana que passou antes do próximo encontro foi pontuada de mensagens trocadas, sorrisos para a tela do celular e expectativas, até que no sábado ás 10:15 os dois estavam cruzando a entrada do imponente prédio que abrigava o museu e sendo recepcionados pela impressionante ossada de uma baleia azul logo no saguão de entrada. Ginny, que já tinha visitado o museu algumas vezes, se viu surpresa com a quantidade de informação interessante que de fato as plaquinhas explicativas não contavam, mas surpreendentemente Harry sabia.</p><p>Nesse encontro os dois falaram um pouco mais da própria rotina e da família, e foi assim que ela descobriu a fonte do conhecimento do rapaz: a mãe de Harry era professora de história e o pai professor de biologia, mas infelizmente os dois haviam morrido em um acidente de carro quando ele completou dezoito anos. Para além das informações tristes, foi nesse dia também que ele contou que competiu por um tempo numa equipe de natação, mas que hoje mantinha o esporte apenas como hobby. Ginny por sua vez informou que era muito boa em xadrez, jogo que aprendeu com um de seus irmãos, e que sabia tocar violão, mas que há muito tempo não tirava o instrumento do suporte que ficava de enfeite em sua sala.</p><p>Os dois almoçaram sanduíches no restaurante do térreo e fizeram uma pausa no café do terceiro andar, onde Ginny pediu um latte sem açúcar para ela e um chá para ele. Entre ossos de dinossauro, beijos roubados e frios na barriga, os dois só repararam que o dia já estava no fim quando ouviram o anúncio de que o museu fecharia em trinta minutos. Harry se apressou em terminar sua explicação sobre a ala de meteoritos e os dois cruzaram a porta da saída para o fim de tarde frio de novembro.</p><p>Enquanto caminhavam pelo túnel de volta para a estação South Kensington, ainda rindo de uma besteira qualquer que um dos dois disse, Harry colocou as mãos nos bolsos, por pura força do hábito, e quase ao mesmo tempo Ginny enlaçou seu braço e encostou em seu ombro para caminharem juntos, num impulso impensado. Ele sentiu quando ela se deu conta do que tinha feito e hesitou, então se inclinou e plantou um beijo em sua cabeça como para dizer que estava tudo bem.</p><p>A diferença de altura não os deixou ver que o outro também tinha um sorrisinho bobo estampado no rosto, e uma expectativa cada vez maior para a noite que se iniciava.</p><p>Harry, que nunca tinha de fato de apaixonado, se perguntou internamente se a sensação poderia ser definida como o estado prolongado do frio gostoso que sentia na barriga enquanto cruzava a estação de metrô com aquela moça grudada em seu braço. Ginny por sua vez, que tinha uma coleção de desilusões amorosas, só conseguia pensar que não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo novamente e torcer para que o fim fosse mais promissor dessa vez, mas nem por um segundo cogitou a ideia de se afastar de onde estava, física e metaforicamente falando.</p><p>Quando as portas do metrô da linha Piccadilly se fecharam atrás de Harry, os dois se acomodaram por ali mesmo ao invés de tentar procurar bancos vazios, o que provavelmente seria inútil num sábado a noite. Apesar de estarem um de frente para o outro, nenhum dos dois estava muito certo do que dizer a seguir.</p><p>Como todo bom cidadão que usa apenas transporte público para se locomover diariamente, Harry conhecia o mapa do metrô de cabeça e sabia que a estação onde Ginny desceria para ir para casa não estava distante, então ele tentou ser discreto ao respirar fundo antes de dizer:</p><p>—Qual nosso destino agora?</p><p>—Você está tentando me dizer que gostaria de outro passeio por Camden? - O sorriso de canto que acompanhou a pergunta fez Harry ter certeza de que ela tinha entendido o convite e, muito provavelmente, aceitado.</p><p>—Ou talvez eu esteja te oferecendo um passeio por Fulham, prometo que não é tão ruim assim.</p><p>—Me surpreenda então.</p><p>Harry aceitou o desafio e esticou a mão que não estava usando para se segurar para puxá-la para mais perto, fazendo os dois cruzarem o restante da Piccadilly abraçados. Quando eles desembarcaram na estação Parsons Green, que ficava a apenas cinco minutos do pequeno apartamento de quarto e sala onde ele morava, não foi mais por impulso que ela enroscou seu braço no dele outra vez.</p><p>Enquanto Ginny olhava curiosa ao redor, descobrindo aquele bairro a que não se lembrava de já ter ido antes, ela mal podia imaginar que era apenas a primeira de muitas e muitas vezes que faria aquele caminho. E enquanto ambos despiam um ao outro naquela urgência característica de primeiras vezes, eles não faziam ideia de que teriam todo o tempo do mundo pela frente para descobrir cada pedacinho da pessoa que ocupava seus sentidos naquele momento.</p><p>—Que bom que você gosta de correr. - Harry murmurou sonolento, prendendo os braços ao redor dela.</p><p>—Que bom que você tem um emprego chato e uma amiga que te indica livros ruins. - Ginny respondeu de olhos fechados e se acomodou melhor em seu abraço antes de adormecer.</p><p>Eles não tinham como saber naquela hora, mas num futuro não tão distante assim esse abraço se tornaria para eles a definição perfeita de lar. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>